Clayface
Clayface is a shapeshifiting supervillain made of clay. He is able to transform into anyone or anything at any size. He was an inmate at Arkham Asylum where he tries to trick Batman into letting him put by posing as Aaron Cash and Quincy Sharp. After the Asylum was shut down, The Joker had Clayface secretly smuggled into Arkham City to impersonate him just incase he died and tought him every trick in the book that he does so that he is sure to get his crew to think he is cured incase he wasn't. When Batman infiltrated the Steel Mill, Joker has Harley Quinn call off Mister Hammer and have the thugs drag her into the smelting chamber so that he and Clayface get just enough time to set up their trap for Batman. After Batman saved Dr. Stacy Baker and took out Mister Hammer, he entered the manager's office to interrogate Joker about Protocol 10 and just when his scanners indicate that Joker was dead, Clayface (posing as Joker in his healtier condition) jumps out from behind and gags Batman, making him vulnerable for Harley to knock him out cold. After that, Clayface went back into hiding as the real Joker reveals that he is still alive. At the request of the Joker, Karlo poses as the healthy crazed Clown Prince of Crime and willingly carries out the vast amounts of chaos the actual Joker would if he was capable. Clayface interacts with Batman on numerous occasions, and countless others including Talia al Ghul, managing to fool and suede all within the city into believing that the Joker had made a full recovery. Until it was far too late, Joker and his doppelganger even managed to hide the deadly yet truthful nature of the clowning duo from Hugo Strange, Batman, and for a brief period of time, Harley Quinn. With Clayface’s vast and nearly unstoppable abilities, the Joker knew he had all but conquered Arkham City. Next to doubling as him, the Joker used the feat of clay as a puppet of power to carry out his most extreme tasks; having the shape-shifter shut down the Black Mask’s base of operations (opening up the Sionis Steel Mill to Joker and his gang) and ultimately convince a cold tempered Mr. Freeze to develop a cure for the clown’s growing illness (although Hugo Strange had already taken Fries’s wife, Nora, hostage by that point). The Joker was almost sure he was clearing a pathway straight to his salvation and with the spotlight focused on his doppelganger he knew that he could easily stay hidden in the shadows long enough to see through his final act; which coincidentally would also be Clayface’s final “performance” as well. The plan was not realized by Batman until Talia was taken prisoner by the Joker at the Monarch Theatre. However, Talia managed to free herself and disarm the Joker, proceeding to stab him. Not long afterwards did Batman remember something that had been said to him previously and pieced together that Joker had been impersonated the entire time. The actual, Joker, his illness continuing to eat away his flesh, revealed himself and shot Talia dead on the spot after the ruse had been seen through. Clayface arose and took on his natural form, a hideous, monstrous mass of mud that Batman was then forced to fight if he was to retrieve the only remaining vial of the cure. He primarily used Mr. Freeze's cryogenic explosives to slow Clayface down, although he thawed when he tried to get the vial out of the hole. Clayface eventually was frozen solid by the explosives, causing Batman to use Talia's sword (which was still impaled on him) to cut his frozen body up. He was eventually thawed after the Joker blew up the floor of the theater to give Batman a "change of scenery" to "help ease the pain" (referring to Talia's demise), although the process also caused him to be unable to retain his natural form outside of a half-melted appearance, and resorted to utilizing miniature Clayfaces to attack Batman. After a long and exhausting struggle, Batman was finally able to disable his enemy into the Lazarus Pit Chamber beneath the Theatre. The aftermath of the ensuing battle left the Monarch in complete ruins. Basil Karlo's fate is unknown, although he may have survived due to the fact that he was knocked into the life-replenishing Lazarus Pit. Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses